This invention relates to a tool used to manually adjust the distance between a clutch plate and a friction disc in a clutch. More specifically, the invention relates to a tool that provides a fixed clearance above an adjusting bolt head, and simultaneously provides means to maintain the clutch in engagement during the adjustment.
Clutches having a clutch plate and friction disc which are manually adjustable in response to wear on friction surfaces are well known. In some instances, manual adjustment is achieved by rotation of an adjusting bolt head on the outer housing of the clutch. The rotation of the adjusting bolt head, in turn, decreases the spacing between the clutch plate and friction disc. In clutch designs that incorporate a release mechanism above the adjusting bolt head, rotation of the adjusting bolt can be difficult. Typically, such rotation of the adjusting bolt is achieved by a conventional boxed end wrench. Prior to adjustment, the clutch is engaged, and a bar is inserted to maintain engagement of the clutch and to provide clearance for the boxed end wrench. The process is difficult, and time consuming.
The object of the present invention is to provide a single tool for rotating of the adjusting bolt head while simultaneously providing clearance above the adjusting bolt head so that the clutch plate is maintained in engagement with the friction disc.